Soul Heart and Pillar
by dragonwarlord
Summary: Luke and Vader are trapped when a support beam crushes the escape shuttle. In a desperate attempt to save his son Vader uses a technique he created to try and save Padmé. Now Luke is in another time on a planet called Taris. Kotar crossover  Female Revan/ Luke/ Bastila
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything really, I don't even own my computer, after I installed an A.I. on it the thing started going on about slavery and something about missile systems and wanting to be called skynet, so I sold it to it self for a Twinkie. Hey I was hungry sue me.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Anakin could feel himself slipping away, his suit no longer filtering his air thanks to Palpatine's final attack. His legs give out, the servos fried, and he slips from Luke's grip clattering to the floor. His suit making him too heavy for Luke to carry unassisted after his own trials under Palpatine's lightning.

"Don't give up father we are almost there!"

Luke cries as he gets under his fathers arm and struggles to lift him. The two of them hobble to the hanger holding Vader's personal shuttle, and as the door cycles open Anakin feels as his Iron lung shorts out.

Luke gasps in disbelief as he enters the hanger, a support beam that was once transverse to the hanger exit now atop the crushed remains of their only escape. Luke's legs give out in despair knowing they could not reach any of the other escape hatches in time, Luke feels it in the force, they were going to die. He turns toward his father glad that at least in the end they would go into the force together, his father accepting his own redemption.

"I'm sorry father," Luke says " I cant save you, the shuttle…" Luke drifts off, anger and despair clouding his vision with tears.

_He would never be able to see his friends again, and his sister would never know that he didn't die in vain._

"Luke," Anakin gasps the impure air tearing apart his lungs. "Luke, you have saved me, I will go into the force freely because of you."

Anakin's eyes seek out his sons face the agony in his only sons face reminding him of the one time in his life he tried so hard to forget.

Padmé…

It comes to him suddenly all the heartbreak he suffered thinking she betrayed him, yet his love for her never letting him hate her and close the wound of her betrayal. The endless years of research into the force for ways to bring her back to him, the day when he finally found a way only to discover that he would never be able to see her again because of his suit. His heart breaking anew as he stops searching because some things are impossible even with the force.

The force sings and Anakin finally understands.

_it was not for him and Padmé that he was driven to discover a way, but for his son. He could save his son, No he WILL save his son._

"Luke help me take my mask off." Anakin says as he reaches deeply into the force, deeper than ever before, or ever again.

Anakin opens his eyes to the hissing sound of his mask as it depressurizes and sees for the first time in years the world outside his mask or meditation chambers.

His eyes blur as they try to readjust to the bright lights of the death star. He looks upon Luke his beautiful son, and his heart leaps as he stares into his sons eyes.

_You remind me of your mother, She saw good in me when there was none. You have her eyes, the same emotion, the same love._

Anakin gasps as his suit stops altogether, he would finally reap what he so long ago earned.

_I tried to save her but in the end it was my fault she died, I never forgave myself, and I tried so long to change it, but I could not. The suit that kept me from crossing into the force, also stopped me from saving your mother. Only something with the living force would be accepted._

"You saved me, Luke. Now I will save you." Anakin reaches out with the force to caress his sons face, as he disappears.

"Live well, my son." Anakin says with his last breath. The agony that once defined Darth Vader absent from his soul, as he finally turns entirely from the dark side, the pain the fear and the anger giving way to one final emotion. Hope. Anakin passes calmly into the force as the Death Star explodes.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own anything, I even have to rent this computer, the stupid thing wont let me write, unless I look up motherboards and hard drives, Pervert Computer.

Pain.

Pain, pain, pain.

Pain so intense that nothing else matters.

His flesh in burning, melting off his bones. The abdominal muscles sloughing off letting his intestines spill out. His legs gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, GONE.

He screams his throat tearing in the heat, his lungs burning. His eyes go blind with the heat and only one thought passes through the pain.

_Why? _

_Why did she betray me to Obi-wan… _

_Did she not love me?_

_Didn't she know I was doing this for her? _

_The Jedi had betrayed the republic, what I did was just, what I did was Right. They needed to die, and I had to kill them._

_No, that's not right, why would I kill the Jedi. The Jedi protected the republic until Palpatine betrayed them, Ben was a Jedi, Yoda was a Jedi, I am a Jedi. My father was a Jedi until Palpatine turned him to the dark side, but he returned when I offered him redemption and he betrayed the emperor on the Death Star._

_Where am I? _

_Who am I? _

_What happened?_

_I helped my father get to the shuttle but the ceiling had fallen down and crushed it. Then what happened? _

**Leia**…

_Leia! I was with my father there was no escape and I wanted Leia to know that dad was redeemed, dad wanted held getting his mask off. He looked me in the eyes, said he would save me and to live well… _

_What happened next?_

_I felt his essence in the force embrace me than __**light **__surrounded me._

_Is this death, is this the force?_

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

I look around, there is nothing. Glowing blue fog clouds all.

I am alone.

Where am I?

Was I always alone?

Or I am the only one left?

He drifts forward in the blue fog.

It goes on forever.

He travels from one side to the other, never tiring, but never arriving anywhere.

He loses his mind a little, but finds it again.

_Who am I?_

_Why am I here?_

"_**You saved me, Luke."**_

Luke.

My name is Luke.

My name is Luke Skywalker.

I am a Jedi, like my father before me.

Luke Skywalker, Jedi knight.

"**I AM LUKE SKYWALKER, JEDI KNIGHT!"**

The world cracks and Luke falls.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Luke jerks awake, reaching for his lightsaber.

_Its gone._

Luke draws in the force around him. Sending his mind out to search for danger in the force.

_My clothes are gone, as is my prosthetic hand._

Luke climbs to his feet, his entire body sore, sensing no immediate danger Luke observes his surroundings.

_Some sort of slum. No natural sunlight, and buildings that go on forever._

"I'm not on the death star anymore, nor am I on Endor from the looks of things." Luke says still a little discombobulated.

_At least I'm out of that blue fog._

The buildings rise on out of sight, muck and debris strewn around them.

_I don't even want to know what I was just lying in._

Luke trusting in the force heads to his right and heads off.

"Would be nice to have some shoes…" Luke mutters.

The buildings slowly pass by as Luke makes his way forward, his eyes and other senses open. Luke soon comes hears a pervasive grinding noise, most commonly heard in large factories. As he travels forward the sound gets louder, his bones start rattling thanks to the overwhelming noise. Luke finally comes across the source of the noise, a large reclamation factory, the like of which only found on ecumenopoleis like Coruscant or Nar Shaddaa. Luke continues walking towards the reclamation factory, when a warning cries out over the force.

He jumps immediately upward as a white-gray thing barrels underneath him, slobbering jaws wide in an attempt at his flesh. Luke lands behind the ravenous beast, with a thought and a flick of his hand sends the beast flying into a wall with crushing force. Luke steps closer to the now dead beast examining it closely.

_Nothing I recognize. I hope this is not the dominant life form on this planet, or at least one that went mad and therefore not representative of this planets way of greeting a guest._

Luke sees a well warn garment on the creature. He takes a sniff, and with a grimace starts striping the creature.

"Well, beggars cant be choosers." As quickly as possible using only one hand he dresses in the ragged clothes.

"Sith spit no shoes." Luke quietly notes as he continues his journey.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

AN.

Well that's as good an ending as any. Thank you to the people who have read my story so far. Its my first time, and I'm trying to learn how to flesh out a story as I go, so congrats on being good guinea pigs. If you leave a review I'll greatly appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I claim dis piece of fan fiction as my own. Nothing else related to the star wars franchise is mine, unless I write another piece eventually, than that will be mine as well. Computer still hates me, altered some files with the I.R.S. and now I haven't paid taxes since 1940, I try to tell them I wasn't alive in 1940 but so far they don't believe me.

/\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\

**Jedi Temple, Coruscant**

**Room of a Thousand Fountains**

Three thousand of year before, when the Jedi temple of Coruscant was just another temple, and only years before The Second Great Schism a Jedi Knight named Zorim Kol'Nas in order to better connect to the force carved sculptures when she meditated. When Zorim meditated strange images would intrude upon her, and the only way to have them abate would be to carve them. As the years passed and The First Great Schism came to be her sculptures became statues, and her statues became fountains it was discovered that her fountains depicted the future.

In her eightieth year as a Jedi she carved a beautiful fountain, It was named _Soul Heart and Pillar._ The carving depicted of a female Jedi holding another as a male Jedi protects them both, was startling in the honesty of emotions displayed, the statues seemed ready to jump up and greet you. This beautiful honest statue was the last creation the Caamasi Jedi ever crafted, she did as she always did with the later fountains and inserted her memnii into the statue, so future Jedi could better interpret the fountains.

Three weeks later, while away on a mission the now Master Zorim Kol'nas became the first victim of the Sith created Leviathan. Her apprentice, a knight named Sim'Plywne later led in one of the last battles in the Great Schism, were he saved another knight and her apprentice. After he gave his report on the battle, the High Council went to feel the memnii of the statue, they interpreted the great love felt as the love a master has for an apprentice. They deduced that the force was showing Zorim that her apprentice would endure her loss and become an asset to the Jedi order. They were wrong, and although her apprentice did do all those things and become a master on the high council himself , this is not his story.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Taris Undercity **

**Three Thousand years later**

"Gamorreans, Sith spawned hell beasts, and not a pair of shoes on the whole BLASTED FORCE-FORSAKEN PLANET!" Luke quietly makes his way through yet another pile of castoff debris. He hears yet another hunting cry from his right, and yet another of the gray skinned carnivorous creatures comes running to him with a strange looping gait.

Luke notices some slightly shredded military style boots on the creatures hind legs. He smiles hungrily, and the creature stops suddenly unsure.

"Somehow, I think today is not your lucky day." Luke advances on the creature, and a scream is heard for miles.

Five minutes later Luke has his used boots on his feet and a blaster belt also well used and well torn on his hips with standard no purchase required, kill one Sith spawn get one trusty belt and well worn shoes but that's not all we'll also throw in this blaster free of charge minus shipping and handling. Oh yes when Luke goes into the force he plans to have _words_ with his father.

"Oh, yes Luke _I'll_ save you by sending you to a planet with every nasty creature of nightmare you can imagine, oh you don't like that? Well, how about I take your arm, your clothes, and your lightsaber first and give you a horrific vision then a dream of endless blue fog first? Have fun! See you next Life day! Blasted Flot!"

Luke walks off from the dead rakghoul wondering when the other members of its species would turn up to devour him, yet happy they hadn't yet with how tired he was quickly becoming. The new Jedi knight didn't know that although the rakghouls were a creation of the darkside and mostly brainless creatures of destruction not even they were barvy enough to go _to _the screams of agony they just heard. Unfortunately for the Gamorreans they decided to investigate, and so a large slaving party heads towards Luke.

An hour and a half later the Gamorreans track Luke's scent back to him and, unbeknownst to Luke in his tired and weary state surround him. A sound of shifting debris startles him aware of their presence, but too late as a stun bolt catches him in the back. Luke would look back on this and laugh, the force works in mysterious ways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_That's all for now I'm already working on the next chapter so tell me what you think in a review if you please, I would appreciate it._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own star wars mores the pity.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Asajj Ventress __**knows**__, she followed me, she has the holodisc. She will come back when I'm fighting the war and __**she will**__**kill Padmé. **__I can't, no I __**won't **__let her harm Padmé. I have to stop her at all costs. At __**Any **__Cost._

_She flees, jumping from building to building trying to get out of the industrial sector, probably going to her escape ship, if she gets away Padmé will become a target for every bounty hunter Dooku has._

_Anakin reaches deep into the force and throws a large crate at the dark Jedi she stumbles and he is upon her, lightsaber swinging furiously, his mind clouded with fear at what this __**creature**__ would do to Padmé with the slightest chance._

_His anger gives him focus, his fear gives him strength and he attacks with his entire being. The dark Jedi counters his attacks easily, his mind clouded by rage allowing her to read him easily._

"_I came to Coruscant, for Vos and Kenobi, but they are safe hiding away in the temple, I saw you leaving and thought that at least I could destroy the Hero With No Fear, maybe give your body back to the temple and draw out Kenobi, with you both dead I would finish my ascension to become a Sith."_

_"your last victory over me was a fluke, this time I will take your head and instead of leaving it at the Jedi temple I think I'll give it to your precious wife."_

_Anakin loses all control and rushes forward with an aggressive sai tok, but Asajj easily predicts the move and jumps over his head and with two deft flicks of her wrist Anakin feels his face catch fire._

"_why am I wasting my time with you," she asks aloud trying to goad him more. _

_"I could have decapitated you easily. Maybe the senator will put up more of a fight before I gut her." Ventress grins evilly reveling in his anger and pain._

_She attacks him driving him from the edge she cornered herself in while evading his attack, her two blades an endless whirl as they close in on Anakin's body his defense wavering with his pain._

"_NO," Anakin screams out with the force driving her back and sending her on the defensive. _

_"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH PADMÉ! YOU'LL DIE FIRST!" Anakin disarms her of first one saber sending it over the edge , then slices open her cheek with a strong blow going straight through the bone._

_She staggers back over the edge, than falls._

_Anakin grabs her in a force grip choking the life slowly out of her__._

_He rips open an electrical panel and live wire come tumbling out hitting Ventress across the back with them. An electrical zap sounds and Ventress cries out in pain. Anakin_

_hearing this smiles darkly. _

"_What, a little shock and you scream, you tortured Obi-wan for days don't you want to know what it feels like?_

_" Anakin sneers at her before taking the cables and tying her up with them binding her hands and securing her tightly. She screams all the while as the electricity courses through her body._

_Anakin turns away from the screaming Dark lady, "You wont survive this time."_

_She falls and Anakin walks away, clipping his lightsaber to his belt._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luke jerks awakes with a gasp, the force frothing around him, almost palpable in the dark, dank room he finds himself in.

The dark side caresses his skin making the after effects of the emperors Sith lightning a nearly unbearable agony. Luke lies back down his pain making it hard to move.

He reaches out to the force as he calms his mind, with a supreme effort of will the force calms around him and the darkside retreats from the Jedi knights senses.

Luke continues to meditate hoping to come to an understanding of these visions he is having.

Hours pass in quiet contemplation, then a feeling of expectation calls Luke back from the deep meditation he put himself into.

Luke's eyes drift open and the door to the cell opens, a gamorrean guard comes in pulling a raggedly dressed man with him tossing the man into Luke then the pig creature exit's the cell, closing the door with a clang.

Luke helps the young man up, knowing that this man is why the force allowed him to be captured and why the force persuaded him not to escape immediately.

Luke smiles at the shivering man knowing the panic in the mans mind must be calmed before any questions could be asked.

The man slowly stops shivering the confidence and serenity of the Jedi sharing the cell infecting him.

"Are you alright now?" Luke quietly asks as he looks over the man for injuries.

The man looks at Luke in consternation. "Am I alright? Am I alright? The gamorrean mercenaries down here are slavers, SO NO I AM NOT ALRIGHT! I don't want to be a slave!"

Luke waves his hand and subtly taps into the force, "calm down, why don't you tell me which planet we are on, then we can work out a way to escape from here." he sits down on the sole cot in the dingy cell and waits for the mans answer.

The downtrodden man leans against the wall inexplicably calm and slides to the floor until he is seated comfortably against the wall.

" The pigs hit you on the head or something? Your dressed like a refugee so it aren't like you're an upworlder, This is Taris, you're an outcast like everyone else down here."

Luke smiles at the man, grateful that the man is finally relaxed. "Actually I'm not a refugee or outcast. I don't know how I got here but I woke up naked and had to find some clothes, so these are actually not mine. My name is Luke Skywalker by the way, how bout you, do you have a name I can call you?"

The outcast scowls slightly chagrined. "My name is Gorvin, sorry for not introducing myself earlier but I was kind of upset that I am going to become a slave. So, upworlder you think you can get us out of here, eh? How were you planning on doing that by the way, flap your wings and fly?"

Luke looks at Gorvin in amusement, the mans biting tongue very familiar to him after years being friends with Han. " I'm actually going to wave my hand and make the door open subdue any guard take any weapons than fight my way out, can you fire a blaster or should I just take care of them all myself?" Luke goads Gorvin, the outcast already a welcome companion for his smarmy mouth.

Gorvin rolls his eyes. "Why not, I mean I have nothing better to do. I suppose I can watch your back, but maybe you should get me a lightsaber instead don't you know I'm a Jedi and I fight better with a lightsaber?"

Luke grins as he stands up, already looking forward to seeing Gorvin eat his own words.

"Well any lightsaber I come across first is mine, but if I find more than one sure, as long as you be careful. You can lose a hand to those things.

Gorvin rolls his eyes again at the graveyard humor having already noticed Luke's hand and lack of a second.

Luke turns to the door and with a wave of his hand it slams open.

"Well let's go then, I don't have all day." Luke runs out subduing the gamorrean guard in an instant, the pig like creature caught completely unaware. Luke takes the blaster and peeks back into the cell. "Sorry, no lightsaber but you can have the blaster, I'm sure we will run across another around here."

Gorvin stares round eyed at the revealed Jedi, and shaking his head stands up. "Of all the prison cells, on all the worlds, I get shoved into one with a wise cracking Jedi. Today is not my day."

Luke smiles smugly before turning away with a chuckle.

"Buddy, you ain't kidding." Luke heads down the hallway ready to take anyone in his way. Gorvin follows halfheartedly. "Maybe the cell wasn't too bad…"


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own star wars, but I do a mean impersonation of Palpatine

"Your Lawyers, you will not need them." Waves hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luke looks at the unchanging scenery, the hours of walking following their escape from the gamorrean slave camp catching up to him, he felt thankful that at least he was given the few hours that he was to recuperate from the Emperors force lightning while waiting for Gorvin.

His eyes drift to his new companion, whose slight grumbling made the trip more bearable, Luke had decided hours ago that the only way to pass the time except for killing the now named rakghouls was to poke the man and see him twitch, decided on a new strategy of poking.

_Gorvin needs to lighten up, you would think he's never been poked with the force before._

"Are we there yet?" Luke asks his eyes twinkling.

The slightly elder Gorvin shakes his head in a negative gesture as his mumbling halts.

"The gamorreans took me when I was exploring the Undercity, the current village location is good but the rakghouls are smart devious creatures and they know where we live, we move the village every few years. I was quite far from the village when they stunned me." Gorvin rolls his shoulders, a feeling Luke knows well, from the after shock of the stun blast.

" I woke up when we were still getting to their camp, so we are hours away from my last location at the very least, but when we get to the general area I can find the village." Gorvin explains his eyes on the surroundings, his blaster facing slightly upwards.

"Ah," Luke enunciates. He waits for a few seconds until right before Gorvin would normally start to grumble. "Are we there yet?" he says again with a grin.

Gorvin gives him a look that Luke was sure the Mon Calamari had trademarked many generations ago, causing him to grin unrepentantly. Gorvin rolls his eyes before turning away not able to hide his grin in time.

"You don't seem to be very Jedi like to me, I hear tell that the Jedi who came down here six years ago were all very serious, they cleaned up this place but good when they stopped by before they joined the war." Gorvin continues on as Luke stops suddenly.

"Six years ago?" Luke asks a feeling of hope surging through him. " There were Jedi here six years ago? How many Jedi came here? Do you know what happened to them? Can you tell me where they are?"

Gorvin continues on, not hearing the urgency in Lukes voice. The Jedi knight hurriedly catches up to the outcast as he starts to speak.

" I don't know much about the Jedi myself, I mean, I saw them when they came down here, but after the republic left to fight the mandalorians we outcasts only heard what off-worlders would share when they came down here." Gorvin shrugs, the subject of little interest to him, besides the Jedi probably knew more about Revan than he did, he's probably just looking for a way to pass the time.

"The last I heard Revan and the Jedi who fought in the war disappeared into the Unknown Regions." The outcast looks intently at something in the distance.

"Ah I recognize that building, I should be able to get us back from here." Luke grabs Gorvins arm as the man points to a uniquely colored building.

"You are making no sense, if by mandalorians you mean the clones, that was before I was even born, _and_ the Empire dissolved the republic right after the clone wars. Perhaps you mean _**The Rebel Alliance**__, _but the only other Jedi I heard about was a general by the name of Rahm Kota who died in the first years of the alliance, also more then six standard years ago… Ah of course, this planet must have a long revolution you had my hopes up for a second." Luke feels his shoulders hunch a bit.

_I truly am the last of the Jedi, what was once galaxy spanning now reduced to a half trained descendent of a redeemed Sith, and when I die so will the Jedi teachings. I must shoulder the entire order or we will fade from the galaxy._

_I wish I had completed my training with Yoda, I wish there were other Jedi so I wouldn't have to bare this burden alone._

Gorvin looks at Luke with a frown, the Jedi making no sense, talking about empires and rebels, and nonsense about Taris revolving slowly, he decides to let it drop, he is no healer, and by the way who wants to be the one to tell a Jedi that he is crazy.

_Hopefully Esala will be able to help the Jedi when we get to the village._

Gorvin smiles as he think about his wife.

_It will be good to be back, maybe the Jedi will stick around for a bit and help clean up the Undercity, if he does I hope he starts with Igear slimy little Tach excrement. When we get to the village I'm going to sleep for a week, with the Jedi here the village should be safe from anything too exciting happening._

Both men walk on content to forgo talking as they both think of the future, neither aware that only one of their wishes was to come true.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

That's all for now.

By the way I saw a recruitment poster online and decided to make one myself.

A recruitment poster showing a person up at the crack of dawn as he writes a story underneath this outstanding individual is the slogan

Review

it is our caffine


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own star wars, but I do a mean impersonation of Palpatine

"Your Lawyers, you will not need them." Waves hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_My heart races as I jumps off the troop transport with Obi-wan, the worry for Padmé channeling into anger at Dooku. We run into the hanger together, advancing quickly in the hopes of catching the former Jedi before he escapes. Our borrowed lightsabers blaze the way, bringing light to the darkness._

_We enter the hanger as a pilot droid scurries up a ramp leading into the escape ship. I bristle as I see the dark Jedi, Dooku wasn't going to get away that easily. Dooku turns around, surprise on his face obviously we reached him quicker then he gave us credit for, he is right to fear us. _

_I stalk forward. "Your going to pay for all the Jedi that you killed today, Dooku." I snarl angrily as Dooku looks at us smugly I pace as I look for an opening._

_Obi-wan, always the strategist tells me to follow his lead, expecting normal Jedi tactics to work on an ex-Jedi, but I know better, we have to take him off guard._

"_No, I'm taking him now!" I yell, knowing Obi-wan will back me up, as he always does._

_I leap forward my lightsaber spinning into an advanced attack stance._

_**PAIN!**_

_I crash into a wall, pain coursing through my body, as electricity dances across my nerve endings. Smoke rises up from my chest, and I almost black out from the pain. But I endure. I hear Obi-wan and Dooku talking but cannot make out the words, he always __**talks,**__ but battles can only be won with a lightsaber._

_I open my eyes and Obi-wan is in a saber lock with Dooku, I try to get up wanting to help my master but __**it hurts so much,**__ Dooku disengages and before Obi-wan can recover, the red lightsaber scorches his arm, and as he tries to retreat Dooku catches him the leg as well. Obi-wan falls._

_No more time for pain, Dooku raises his saber overhead and I jump forward and catch his blade upon mine. He tries to distract me with words and I quip back giving Obi-wan time as he reaches out through the force, he tosses me the borrowed lightsaber and the battle resumes. I drive Dooku back quite easily the two lightsabers a web of death around the old man. He can't keep this up for long, I notice as his brow becomes drenched in sweat. _

_I'm not quick enough for a moment and my green lightsaber is destroyed, I retreat over some power cables and cut them with a negligent flick of my wrist, bathing us in darkness._

_His red saber overhead makes him look demonic, I lay into him knowing I'm about to win, his blade much slower than before. I see an opening._

_**PAIN!**_

_**MY ARM… IT BURNS!**_

_I feel a powerful blast of the force connect with the force and I lose my grasp on consciousness._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luke wakes with a start, his arm _what's left of it_, burning in phantom pain. He sits up quietly, not wanting to disturb his hosts.

In the week since arriving in the outcast camp and the days leading up to it he has been having visions of his father. So far not a one of them ended in anything but pain or anger. He leaves the makeshift hut knowing his sleep is over.

Deep in his meditation Luke waits and feels as the camp wakes up. As always Rukil is the first one up discounting Luke, the elderly mans bones painful to him in this cold, dank, dark place. The elderly man comes over to Luke and sits down next to the younger man enjoying the calm that Luke exudes.

They sit together for a time, as everyone starts to do their mourning activities. Hendar walks past the two men on his way to relive Glagg from gate duty. The Sullustan outcast had better night vision than his human neighbors and was well respected for keeping the people safe as they slept. Glagg passes them both on the way to his hut and gives a tired nod to Rukil.

Luke feels as Shaleena finally wakes up, the last person to do so as always. He ends his meditation and starts his day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Luke grabs the backpack from Gorvin as Esala finishes dictating to a data pad.

"Remember, Zelka Forn works on block thirteen sub-block six. Give him the data pad and he will be able to get us the medicine we need. Usually we have a contact from above who comes down and helps get us our meds but he didn't show up this time so we are really glad you could help us Luke." Esala hands him the data pad and the money she has saved up from selling the supplies Gorvin recovers.

Gorvin helps Luke tighten the backpack with an indulgent grin, even after telling the directions seven or eight times she still worries.

"Get that stump looked at too, will ya?" he says with a grin.

"Thing creeps me out." Gorvin jokes until Esala slaps him across the back of his skull.

"Luke should send you flying with a smart remark like that, and when he does I'm going to let you suffer." Gorvin retreats from his darling wife his hands up in supplication.

Luke smiles brightly, the couple always good for a laugh. He quietly slips out, wanting to watch but having to be on his way.

Shaleena waves quickly at Luke, her emotions like a beacon to him, her crush very evident. He nods back, not wanting to encourage her but completely baffled at how to respond. Sometimes it's hard being a Jedi. Luke gets in the lift and the village disappears underneath him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own star wars, but I do a mean impersonation of Palpatine

"Your Lawyers, you will not need them." Waves hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The lift races upwards quickly and Luke feels as he exits a subtle web of dark side powers. He shivers as the numb feeling passes.

_The dark side is insidious, I was down there for a week and never noticed the dark side that permeates the entire area. I suppose it explains why the rakghouls never appear on the upper levels, according to Gendar. They feel at home down there._

The force vibrates around him in warning. Luke noticing that he is getting to the top of the lift pulls his blaster, wishing not for the first time, that he had his lightsaber.

" _A Jedi's weapon the lightsaber is not. Without it a warrior a Jedi still is, his mind a weapon, everything else merely tools. In yourself and the force place your trust, and you will not be led wrong."_

Luke sighs at the memory of his late master, knowing that the green Jedi was right. He doesn't need a lightsaber to be a Jedi.

Another voice echoes in his mind, a voice he recognized but saying words he never heard.

"_Next time try not to lose it, This weapon is your life."_

"Obi-wan?" Luke asks reaching for the force searching out for his masters spirit. The door to the lift opens and a blaster bolt catches him in the shoulder of his bad arm spinning him to the floor and making him drop his blaster which goes spinning off the lift back down to the Undercity. Luke crawls behind the side of the lift berating himself for losing focus.

Luke desperately blocks off the pain with the force using the burst of adrenaline to help him focus. He takes a quick peek out of the lift and sees two rival gangs blasting away at each other. On the one side an outnumbered group was covering the retreat of noncombatants, the other had a few civilians on their side as well but all were tied up like slaves.

The one armed Jedi feels an inexplicable surge of rage at seeing the capturing of slaves and before he could even think of why he charges the slavers, gathering the force around him like an avenging spirit.

Using the force to assist him he jumps from the lift and lands in the middle of the slavers. The slavers having no warning and being attacked from the middle of their ranks swiftly fall to confusion, as Luke having seen a black human giving orders, quickly advances toward him. A Rodian gangster came at Luke lunging with a vibrosword, Luke flips over the lung grabbing the hands of the mercenary and with a twist takes the vibrosword from the Rodian and stabs the alien in the back.

Now armed Luke sees a Twi'lek aiming at a retreating civilian and quickly dispatches him with a slice down the back from shoulder to hip, nearly cutting the man in half.

As he resumes his charge on the retreating leader, Luke dodges a blaster bolt.

"Attack! Kill him! Kill him!" The cowardly man says as he shoves some of his underlings towards Luke. One of them is caught in the back by the now rallying opposing gang. Luke's run turns into a sprint as he closes in.

The gang members brace themselves as Luke dodges another bolt. Unexpectedly the Jedi jumps clear over the entrenched gang members and while in the air pushes out with the force and flattens the resistance.

Seeing the black man in his silver armor about to get away Luke hurls his borrowed vibrosword trusting in the force. The blade flies true catching the retreating man in the leg as he tries to jump onto a swoop bike.

The man screams as his supporting leg is cut out from underneath him stumbles in his jump crashing his head into the bikes body. He flops to the floor consciousness driven from his body.

The disarmed Jedi turns back to the battle knowing that his timely interference had already turned the battle to a rout as an older black man with cybernetic eyes and a ring in his right eyebrow makes his way across the battlefield.

"Greetings Jedi," The man says. "I thank you for your assistance, my lines were just about to break when you showed up. My name is Gadon and I am the leader of the Hidden Beks, that man you just captured is my adopted son Brejik, I thank you for not killing him."

Gadon bends over Brejik and checks his pulse, and in a smooth transition checks him for weapons, then puts a pair of stun cuffs on to prevent escape.

"Zaerdra, have Kaeira police the bodies if any are alive secure them, get some kolto packs to any who need them. Anglu go get Mission and Zaalbar, they can help with the civilians. Phirk bring me a couple Kolto packs for the Jedi, looks like he caught a bolt in the arm."

Gadon walks around Luke surveying the damage. "I don't know much about Jedi but I do know a little about blaster wounds, they hurt. Can I help you get your Jacket off so we can administer the Kolto?"

Luke glad that he could submerge himself in the force and dismiss the pain, shrugs off his jacket with the help of the gang boss, his joint stiff with the fresh pain. The blackened skin stands in stark contrast to the rest of his body. The Aqualish Phirk quickly runs to his boss and hands him the med-packs, then quickly departs.

"Lets get that looked at shall we?"


End file.
